


Hallelujah

by josie_josette



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Based on a song, F/F, Fanfiction, Hosie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josie_josette/pseuds/josie_josette
Summary: Hope catches Josie's boyfriend cheating on her and decides to tell her. While comforting her after the breakup, Hope's feelings for Josie become more evident. What will this mean for their friendship?orBased on the song 'Aleluya' by Manuel Turizo and ReikJust an idea I had rolling around in my head after listening to this song. Enjoy :)
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of what I imagined going on between them as I listened to this song.

As Hope sat in the back of her History of Magic class, she hardly paid any attention to the words leaving her teacher’s mouth. The only thing she could focus on at the moment was a very distracted Josie doodling in her notebook. 

Her chin rested on her arm while her other hand scribbled away on the side of her notes. Her hair fell in perfect little waves, framing her face in a way that made Hope’s heart lurch at the sight. The feeling made her think of another time that she’d been distracted by Josie simply being. 

Last year during Spring Break Dr. Saltzman realized that there were a handful of students that wouldn’t go home for vacation, so he decided to get them out of the school. He rented two cabins by the beach big enough to accomodate them and they all stayed there for the two weeks they were out. Lizzie had been in Europe with her mom, Landon and Rafael had been with Rafael’s father and Kaleb and MG had spent the holidays with Kaleb’s family, so it had just been Josie and Hope. 

On one particular day they had all been out at the beach, the vampires playing against the werewolves in a friendly game of volleyball while the witches snuck off to a cave to practice magic. Josie and Hope didn’t really feel like socializing with anyone else so they sat off to the side on their beach towels and soaked in the sun. Josie laid propped up on her arms, admiring the sea while Hope hid her eyes behind her sunglasses, admiring her. 

Josie’s hair moved with the sea-breeze, perfect waves of brown dancing around her face. Her eyes sparkled as she noticed a dolphin somewhere out in the distance. Josie went on and on about the beauty of nature and how cool it was that they’d had the opportunity to come out here and enjoy it for a little while.  
Hope had simply smiled and nodded, not wanting her to stop talking. She had very much enjoyed listening to the excited tone in her voice, one that she didn’t get to hear quite as often back at the school.

As if on cue, she was pulled back to reality by the sight of someone walking through the door. The one person she hated seeing on a regular basis, but had to tolerate because she was trying to be a good friend. Josie’s boyfriend, Daniel. 

“So kind of you to join us, Mr. Moore,” Emma said, smiling in the semi-angry way she did when her class was disrupted. 

“Sorry, Ms. T,” Daniel said, taking his place next to Josie, “practice ran late last night.” 

“Well, let’s hope that you spent as much time studying as you did practicing because the next thing you are all doing is taking a quiz.” 

The whole class groaned as Emma passed out the single sheet of paper turned upside down. Hope didn’t even really notice, she was too disgusted by the sight before her. 

Daniel sat down after dropping his bag on the floor behind his chair and placed his hand on Josie’s leg underneath the table. Hope could see she wasn’t really comfortable with the position of his hand, but of course she wasn’t going to say anything. Josie was too sweet, so she just waited until he eventually had to retrieve his hand from her thigh in order to take the test. 

Emma cast a spell and turned over all the students’ papers. Hope finished quickly seeing as she did study and was well prepared, unlike other people. She walked up to the front and placed her paper in front of her instructor. On her way back she noticed Daniel trying to get a glimpse of Josie’s paper, which really bothered Hope. _Way to go dude, use your girlfriend because you’re too stupid to pick up a book and actually read_ , Hope thought. 

Josie looked up and gave her a shy smile before looking back down at her paper. Hope returned the smile before her eyes left hers. 

When she sat back down she pulled out a book so it would look like she was doing something, but she just couldn’t concentrate on the words in front of her. She just kept thinking about Josie. The brunette had a way of invading her thoughts and refusing to abandon them. Not that Hope minded because the thought of Josie’s laugh usually made her smile, but not when those thoughts were accompanied by the guy currently sitting next to said pretty-eyed brunette. 

Hope had noticed the way Josie’s demeanor changed when he was around. She would be too busy listening to him boast about himself to mention the good score she had been so excited about earlier. She never talked about anything that interested her in his presence, and he never asked. Hell, he talked more about his friends than he did about her. 

He didn’t appreciate her or the little things that she did for him. Like the time he tore his favorite jersey during a scrimmage and Josie had fixed it without him asking. Or when she helped him with his homework instead of working on her own, even though she was behind in a few of her classes at the time. He never did things like that for her. 

The light in her eyes that was usually as bright as the stars dulled in the company of the vampire. She was quieter, less bubbly than was normal for her.

Hope had always suspected that he was unfaithful as well, but she wasn’t going to go around making accusations without any hard evidence. And then one day she got it.

She had been rushing that morning because her training session with Dr. Saltzman had run late. He had been trying to teach her a new move and they got so carried away that they both lost track of time.

As she walked down the hall she went over the list of materials that she needed for the day, trying to make sure that she had, in fact, gotten everything. Pens, pencils, textbooks, notes… my notebook! 

Once she remembered, she made a 180 and started heading back to her room, but as she turned around, she saw them. Daniel had Crissy Nichols pressed up against the wall in a very compromising position against the back of a vending machine. They were clearly trying to be discreet, but failing miserably. 

Hope’s blood boiled in her veins as she saw Daniel running his hand up her very short skirt. Before she could think too much about it, she cast a small spell with a delay and walked back to her room to gather her forgotten notebooks. 

And right before she reached her door, she heard him. 

“What the hell!” Daniel shouted, surely realizing that they were now both pink from head to toe. Hope smiled a little to herself; it brought her a small sense of joy, especially when she heard all the laughter flowing through the halls. The spell would wear off in about two to three hours, but for now, they were going to deal with it. 

The entire rest of the day, the guilt of the information she had kept looming over her head. She felt bad every time she looked at Josie. She felt furious when Daniel sat down with them at lunch and put his arm around her shoulders and her face showed it. 

“Hey,” Josie said, placing a hand over Hope’s, “everything okay? You look a little tense.” 

Hope forced a smile onto her lips, trying her best to avoid eye contact, especially with Mr. Handsy on her right. “Fine. Just tired.” 

Josie smiled and retreated her hand, but not before giving it a gentle squeeze. 

Hope felt terrible, but she couldn’t just outright say it then and there. She would tell her, but she didn’t want to make a scene, so she decided that it would be a conversation best had in private. 

“Hey, Jo,” Hope called, getting her attention, “would you mind coming over to my room later? I need help with that new potion we learned in Spell Lab last week and you seem to have gotten the hang of it really well.” 

“Sure,” Josie smiled, making Hope’s heart swell. She hated that she had to be the one to tell her, but she also couldn’t keep something like that from her. 

After the day was pretty much over, Hope heard a soft knock on her door. She had been laying in bed trying to come up with the right way to say what she needed to say, but there really was no way to tell someone that their boyfriend was an asshole that liked to feel up other girls behind dirty old vending machines. 

“Come in,” Hope called out, sitting up straighter in bed and quickly smoothing her hair. The door opened and in came Josie, perfect as always.

She gave Hope a little smile and closed the door behind herself. 

“So did you actually need help or was that your super subtle way of telling me that you needed to talk to me about something else entirely?” Josie asked, dropping her bag by the doorway before joining Hope on her bed. 

Hope smiled and looked down at her hands. Sometimes she swore that girl could read her mind. “You caught me,” she confessed. “I actually got the hang of that potion pretty well.”

Josie smiled and nodded. “So what did you need to talk to me about that required a secret meeting.”

Hope’s smile faltered when she thought about what she needed to tell her. She didn’t want to say anything, didn’t want that beautiful smile to disappear from her lips, but she knew it was the right thing to do. 

“What?” Josie asked, growing a little more concerned by Hope’s silence, especially since the tribrid was not known for her struggle with words. 

Hope sighed and looked up at Josie, a frown now adorning her lips. “I have to tell you something. About Daniel.” 

Josie’s eyebrows scrunched up. “What about him?” 

“Earlier this morning I forgot my notebook in my room so I went back to get it, but when I turned around I saw Daniel… with Crissy Nichols behind the vending machine on the west wing. He was,” Hope hesitated, trying to find the words, “...feeling her up.” 

Josie looked into Hope’s eyes, but it was like she wasn’t quite there. Hope reached out and took Josie’s hand. “I’m so sorry, Jo.” 

Josie looked down at their hands and then back up at Hope. She gave her a forced smile and said, “Well that would explain why they were both pink for half the day.” 

The brunette got up and walked over to the door, picking up her bag and turning back to look at her friend, her brave face on. 

“Are you okay?” Hope asked tentatively. 

“Yeah… Thanks for letting me know,” Josie smiled sadly, pulling Hope in for a quick hug. Hope sighed and closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her as tightly as she could without hurting her. They let go of each other and Josie gave her one last smile and gave her arm a gentle squeeze before walking out of the room. 

Hope stood in the middle of her room, unsure of what to do next. 

The following day Josie was nowhere in sight. And according to the rumors in the halls, her and Daniel had gotten into a pretty bad argument after she’d left Hope’s room last night.

After classes were let out for the day, Hope decided to check up on her against Lizzie’s warnings that she wanted to be left alone. She made her way to the young witch’s room and heard a muffled sniffling on the other sound of the door. It was faint, but she heard it. 

Hope gathered all the courage she could muster before she lifted her hand and knocked on the door three times. 

“I told you, Lizzie, I’m fine. I don’t wanna talk about it,” Josie called out, sounding exhausted. 

“It’s Hope,” she responded. There was a pause before the door unlocked. Hope took that as a sign that she could come in and opened the door. 

When she saw her, her heart broke. Josie laid in bed, covered in a pile of blankets and ripped up papers, that she could only assume were birthday and Valentine’s Day cards, scattered all around the floor. Her eyes were red and swollen and she was hugging a small teddy bear for dear life. A teddy bear that Hope had given her two years ago for her birthday. 

“Hey,” Hope called out softly, closing the door behind her. “May I?” 

Josie nodded and made space for her on the bed. Hope walked over and kicked off her shoes, crawling under the heap of blankets with her. She rubbed Josie’s arms and watched as another tear escaped her eye. Hope instinctively reached out and wiped it away, causing Josie to look up at her.

“How could I have been so stupid?” Josie asked, her voice raspy and broken as the words left her mouth. Hope wrapped her in her arms and Josie buried her face in the older girl’s chest, sobbing quietly. 

“You cannot blame yourself for this, Jo,” Hope said, smoothing out her hair. “This was all him. It had nothing to do with you. You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“I must have,” Josie argued with a sigh. “There has to be something wrong with me, I mean first Penelope and then Landon, now Daniel… maybe I’m just meant to be alone.”

Hope pulled Josie upright so she could look her in the eyes. “Don’t say that,” Hope warned. “Of course you’re not meant to be alone; you just haven’t found the right person for you yet.” She paused for a second before quietly adding, “Or maybe you just haven’t been looking in the right places.”

Josie looked deep in her eyes, seeming like she understood what she was really referring to. But if she did, she didn’t mention it. She simply gave Hope a small smile and rested her head in the crook of her neck. Hope closed her eyes and prayed that Josie couldn’t hear how erratically her heart was beating right now. 

For the rest of the night, Hope tried her best to keep Josie’s mind off of him. They played games and talked about their futures, what they wanted to do with their lives. They put on a movie and after it was over Hope read to her from a book on Josie’s nightstand until she drifted off to sleep. Only when she was sure that Josie wouldn’t wake up did she finally decide to slip out of the room, but not before stealing one last glance of her, finally at ease. 

It only took Josie two days to move forward, with a lot of help from her friends. And after a week she was back to her happy go lucky ways. Hope was so happy that her Josie was back. She was back to cracking jokes and taking every chance she got to poke fun at the guys. Her smile would still falter whenever Daniel would walk into the room, but her friends were there to pick up her spirits whenever that did happen. 

In their last week of school, however, things were not so happy. And Hope had to admit that it was partly her fault. 

Josie had made a new friend in Spell Lab after Daniel had asked to switch seats. Some witch Hope had never really paid attention to before. Her name was Riley and her and Josie had been getting really close. A little too close for Hope’s liking. 

Josie had started bringing her around during lunch, asking her to come over to study sessions since they all had the same class, and she even joined them for movie night once. No one else seemed to mind, but Hope was not happy, to say the least. 

She hadn’t been outright rude to the girl, only because she hadn’t given her a reason to be. But in her absence, Hope would make snarky remarks about ‘Little Miss Perfect’, remarks that hadn’t gone unnoticed by, well, anyone. Her friends had tried asking her what her deal was with Riley, but Hope would just tell them that she either didn’t mean anything by it or that she’d been having a long day. Nobody bought it, of course, but since nobody wanted to get on the tribrid’s bad side, nobody would ask any further questions. 

Nobody except for Josie. 

During one of their study sessions, Riley didn’t show up and Hope couldn’t help but make a comment about it. 

“What, no Riley today?” Hope asked in a sarcastic tone. 

Josie dropped her bag angrily on Hope’s bed and stood in front of the other girl with an obviously irritated look on her face. 

“Okay, what’s the deal, Hope?” Josie asked. “Why don’t you like Riley? What could she have possibly done to you?” 

Hope flipped through her textbook just to avoid eye contact. “Nothing,” she sighed. “Let’s just go over boundary spells? I can’t remember the-” 

“Stop trying to change the subject!” Josie said, shutting the book in Hope’s hand with the simple flick of her wrist. Hope moved her hands out of the way before the book could slam down on her fingers, causing it to land on the floor with a loud thud. 

“What the hell, Jo!” Hope shouted, looking up at Josie angrily. “I don’t have a problem with Riley! There. Are you happy?” 

“No because you’re not telling me the truth,” Josie replied. “You’re hiding something, I can see it. Now tell me why you’ve been so mean to her.” 

“I’m not hiding anything!” Hope shouted, getting up and almost in her face. 

“Yes you are,” Josie insisted. 

“No, I'm not!” 

“Yes you are! What is it?” 

“Nothing! Why are you being so pushy about this?” 

“Because you’re acting weird and I want to know why-” 

“I have a crush on you!” Hope said, only realizing what she had said after it was too late. 

The silence that swept over the room was deafening. The stillness of it all was suffocating and Hope wanted nothing more than to walk out the door and not look back. But she didn’t. Instead, she tried to gauge Josie’s reaction, but her face was unreadable. Not quite void of emotions, but the one emotion that was there, Hope couldn’t find the word for. 

It was a long time before either of them said anything, but eventually Josie broke the silence. 

“What do you… since when? I didn’t even- You like girls? I-” 

Hope wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that, seeing as to how it wasn’t one coherent sentence, but she did her best. 

“I’ve liked you for some time now,” she sighed. “I just didn’t know how to tell you and you were with someone else at the time so I didn’t think it was a good idea to bring it up. Plus I didn’t know if you liked me like that-”

“I told you before that I did,” Josie interrupted, a hint of anger in her features now. 

“No, you told me that you used to like me,” Hope corrected her. “As in past tense.” 

“Well, those feelings never went away,” Josie muttered. 

“So why didn’t you tell me that when you confessed last time?” 

“Because I didn’t know you were attracted to girls and I didn’t want to make it weird between us,” Josie explained, still on edge from their previous argument and trying desperately not to raise her voice. She wasn’t necessarily mad at Hope, she was more irritated with the situation. She’d spent so many years in love with the older girl that finding out now that she felt the same way the entire time, it was a little more than frustrating. “I didn’t want to lose you as a friend, but I also needed to be honest with you, so I gave you half the truth. But I never lost feelings for you.” 

“Neither did I,” Hope said, her features soft now with no traces of anger to be found. 

“How did I not see it?” Josie whispered, looking deep into her eyes and taking a couple of steps towards Hope. The blue eyed girl stood still, but what she really wanted to do was close the distance between them once and for all. 

“I don’t know,” Hope responded, her voice barely above a whisper. “It’s not like I was super subtle. According to Lizzie, I am worse than MG at hiding my feelings.” 

Josie smiled and Hope couldn’t stop her eyes from falling to her lips. Josie noticed and took another step closer. She took the tribrid’s hands in hers and laced their fingers together. Hope’s eyes fell to their hands and then back up to Josie’s chocolate brown eyes. 

“So what now?” Josie asked, waiting for Hope to make a move. 

“Well,” Hope said, “there is one thing i’ve been dying to do since we were, like, twelve… if you don’t mind.” 

Josie simply smiled and gave her a slight nod. 

And when their lips met, the only thought that crossed Hope’s mind was ‘hallelujah’.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! If you have any questions, comments, or advice make sure to leave them down below. I appreciate you taking the time to read this. Also, I'm always looking for ideas for more stories, so make sure to leave those as well!  
> ~B


End file.
